


Mirrored Movements

by elebridith



Series: Face Value [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebridith/pseuds/elebridith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to handle knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Movements

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Face Value verse, a few weeks after Moving In. Just a little scene, originally written for comment_fic on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no one, nothing. Just playing.  
> Beta'd by rocketpool.

Eliot tilted his head and looked questioningly at Lindsey who was clearly nervous. "Ready?"

Lindsey exhaled slowly, steadying himself. "Yeah. I guess."

"Okay. Just take it easy. This is how you usually hold it. See?" Lindsey nodded and tried to replicate the grip as exactly as possible. Eliot continued to explain. "Don't grip too tight, otherwise the muscles of your hand and fingers will tire quickly. Not too slack, or you'll lose it.” He reached over and closed his fingers around Lindsey's hand. "Bit tighter. Yeah, like that. That's good." Lindsey still looked a little doubtful, but Eliot patted his back. "Don't worry, after a little practice it'll come naturally, you'll see."

Eliot pulled his hand back and reached for his knife, twirled it once and held it up in front of him again. "Now, watch my hands. Blade down. You have to find out the best way for you to hold it. Here, look." He quickly demonstrated a few different grips.

Lindsey nodded, tried to stay relaxed and did his best to copy Eliot's moves. He made a frustrated noise as the knife slipped in his hand. Eliot laughed. "That wasn't bad for a first try. But remember to keep the tip down. The blade always has to have contact with the surface, otherwise you'll never be fast and the cuts get sloppy. It's a certain wrist movement. Look." 

Lindsey watched, completely fascinated. It looked so easy, he'd never imagined it would be that complicated. He fixed his eyes on Eliot's hands and tried not to think, tried just to mirror the movements. And suddenly something clicked and the knife seemed to move all by itself. Lindsey gave a loud whoops of joy and Eliot grinned proudly.

"See? Told ya you can do it.” He pointed to the stack of carrots left on the table.“Now, practice. That’s the most important thing."

Lindsey nodded and continued until every carrot was neatly sliced. He gave the orange heap on the kitchen counter in front of him a satisfied look. _Hah. I win._ He looked up with an expectant grin which faded quickly as Eliot opened a big bag and dropped another heap of fresh carrots next to him. Lindsey’s eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" 

Eliot smirked. "Practice. When you're done with those, you'll be perfect. And remember, you wanted to invite the others to dinner. Carrot stew for six people, you said. Did you want to put them in whole or did ya think they’re gonna slice themselves?" 


End file.
